The Cat Demon's Birthday
by Prongsie18
Summary: Sayuri's human birthday is coming up and the girl's spirit detective friends are deciding what to do for her on such a special day in the Ningenkai (Human world). What do they come up with and how does the girl react to their decisions? Does something unexpected happen for the girl? Or is it a complete disaster? (Not directly related to my Time Tells All story)


**So I'm having a bit of writer's block on the main story and my birthday was last week which resulted in me writig this little drabble thing. Some of the birthday information about Sayuri, I actually pulled from my life. This doesn't actually go along with the story, just something I felt like writing and it turned out a lot longer than I intended it to. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Alright so what are we going to do for the little brat's birthday?" Yusuke asked looking around at his group of friends that were gathered at Genkai's temple. His eyes landed on a certain red head. "She's your sister Kurama, did you have something in mind?"

"Not particularly, Sayuri doesn't tend to care much for parties. Our human mother and father are taking her and her two friends who have the same birthday, as well as me and our little brother, out to dinner once the week is over. You all don't need to go out of the way to do anything for her and I only say that because she herself would say the same thing." The fox explained about his little sister, who was currently out shopping with and for her two friends he spoke of.

"She's our friend, we have to do something for her, it just wouldn't be right if we didn't.." Yukina spoke, her voice was soft and they could tell the light blue haired girl was deep in thought.

"Just spending time with all of you on that day will be enough for her. She doesn't care for people going out of their way, just to please her. She's rather easy to make happy and having a good day with her friends will suffice I assure you." Kurama spoke knowing his sister well; better than anyone in that room.

"Oh Kurama, you know that just won't do!" Botan exclaimed with the wave of her hand. "Sayuri spends time with all of us practically every week. Her birthday only comes around once a year! It has to be special!"

Crimson eyes watched the group carefully from the window. Hiei was listening to what the group of people were talking about, though he appeared uninterested. Sayuri's birthday, the day she was brought, born, into the Ningenkai, was coming up very soon. He may not of shown that he cared, but for once he agreed with the bubbly grim reaper; the red haired, cat demon deserved a special day.

The fire demon looked down at the sword he always carried with him. A gift from the cat herself at that party for that strange holiday humans liked to celebrate during winter. It was a well made sword, better than any he has used before. He felt bad, an unfamiliar feeling to him and one he didn't care for, about not giving her anything that day and he wasn't about to let her go without something special on a day humans considered important.

"We can make her food she loves, and bake her a cake." Keiko stated and Yukina chimed in.

"She does like the curry I make..." She was thinking of other foods Sayuri liked that she could make.

"She likes some of the rice dishes you make too, my sweet.." Kuwabara offered a blush forming on his cheeks when Yukina smiled up at him.

"Don't forget she likes that takoyaki too." Genkai stated taking a puff from her cigarette.

"Kurama, what's her favorite type of cake?" Keiko questioned looking towards the fox.

"Red velvet or chocolate." He answered simply, seeing there was no point in arguing with them any longer. "She'd probably perfer chocolate though."

"We'll decorate the temple a bit, have some music playing. Oh it's going to be so fun!" Botan squealed, clapping her hands together.

"Hey someone should go to the Makai and invite Jin, Touya and the rest of that group." Yusuke threw out, knowing that those demons were close friends of Sayuri's.

"I'd offer, but it would be very suspicious if I went to find them. Sayuri was even curious about me coming here today." Kurama said, a smile tugging at his lips at the thought of his sister's unease near the date of her human birthday.

"Hey Hiei!" Yusuke called, catching the fire demon's attention. "You go to Demon World quite often to work for Mukuro so she won't jump to conclusions if you go."

"Hn, why should I?" He grumbled as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Because it would make Sayuri happy to see them. C'mon Hiei just do Sayuri this favor." Yusuke pleaded, joined by Kuwabara and Botan. Kurama just watched with a knowing look. The fox was aware that Hiei would break since it was a request for Sayuri.

"Fine." Hiei huffed, glaring at everyone who pleaded.

"Great so it's pretty much all settled then! Jin, Touya, Chu, Shishiwakamaru, and Sazuka will be here, there will be good food, music, cake; Sayuri is going to love this." Botan cheered.

"Happy birthday." Kurama said looking down at his sister who looked up at him with a small, sleepy smile.

"Thank you big brother." She mumbled before stretching her arms above her head once she sat up in her bed.

"Mother took the time to make breakfast for us in honor of your birthday before she had to head to work. That's why I'm waking you a bit earlier than your alarm." He said rising from his sitting spot on the side of her bed.

"That sounds good, I'll be down in a few minutes." She replied getting out of bed. Kurama nodded and took his leave so she could get ready for the day.

Sayuri had gone down to breakfast to have her family sing 'Happy Birthday' to her and a delicious breakfast prepared by her amazing mother. Shiori was the best cook, in Sayuri's opinion. The only person that could probably rival her cooking in the slightest was Yukina. The ice apparition was an amazing cook as well.

After breakfast, Sayuri and Shuichi headed to their school to deal with boring classes and annoying classmates. Sayuri hated school for several reasons and it being her birthday made no difference. The girls at school did nothing but fall for her brother left and right, even those who knew only his name and appearance and nothing more; it was sickening. Yu Kaito, their most annoying classmate, wished the girl a happy birthday before bragging about his grades as usual. Not that Sayuri expected anything else from the boy. She would just be happy for the day to be over.

The school bell ringing was the most beautiful sound to Sayuri as she rushed out of her class to meet her brother at the entrance to the school grounds. The two hurried home to change, Kurama stating that he received a message that Genkai wanted to meet with everyone, and went to the train station.

It took a few hours to arrive at their stop, but soon the Minamino siblings were ascending the steps and the temple came into view.

Sayuri followed her brother silently, an uncertain feeling rising up inside her that she couldn't quite place. Kurama noticed something off about his sister and fell back to walk beside her, placing a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"You're worried about something, but you shouldn't be. I'm sure Genkai is well and this isn't another visit about her land and health." Sayuri nodded the nervousness not leaving at all, for she felt it was not for Genkai's well being at all, but more for what the others might have done considering the day.

Kurama led them to the entrance of the temple and was a gentleman as usual, allowing his sister to enter first. As she entered the first thing she noticed was the lack of lighting, making her grim feeling worsen. She was completely thrown into darkness when Shuichi closed the door behind him only to be blinded by the light moments later as a chorus of "Happy birthday" rang out.

Sayuri's mouth was agape as she looked around the room they stood in. Streamers were hung about the room and quite a few people wore those ridiculous cone like party hats. She noticed the group gathered Jin, Touya, Shishiwakamaru, and Sazuka for the party. Even Hiei stood off to the side of the group, his scowl not as deep as usual.

"Thank you, but you all really didn't need to go out of your way to do all of this for me." Sayuri stated, snapping out of her state of shock.

"Nonsense, this was no trouble at all!" Botan said, practically bouncing over to the girl and giving her a hug.

"Botan is right, it was no trouble at all." Keiko assured giving Sayuri a hug as well.

"Well no use in complaining I guess... Thank you guys, all of you." Sayuri said removing her shoes and joining the group.

The night went on without a hitch as the group ate, joked, and laughed together. It was a great party that wasn't over the top as the cat demon had expected her friends to prepare for her. Yukina made delicious food, all of Sayuri's favorites which the girl was not shy to eat her fill, and Keiko baked a beautiful chocolate cake.

Kurama lit the candles, twenty of them, and the group sang the traditional song to her at a very off key tone causing the birthday girl to laugh through the entire thing. After blowing out the candles, instead of digging right into the lovely cake, Sayuri received gifts that a few people such as Keiko and Botan felt they needed to get her.

Keiko's gift was a beautiful bracelet that fit the girl's thin wrist well and Botan's gift to the cat demon was a cute little plush doll of some character Sayuri had never seen, but still loved how adorable the little doll was.

"Sorry lass, but the rest of us didn't get ya anything and Chu wishes you all the best. Also sorry he couldn't make it, he is!" Jin piped up in his thick Irish accent.

"I don't need anything! I'm just happy to see all of you and spend the day together." Sayur replied with a grin towards the windmaster.

"You were graced with the gift of our presence." Suzuka said taking a deep bow. Sayuri scoffed and threw the doll at him just in time to catch him off guard and hit him in the face as he rose from his bow.

"I feel so special." She said sarcastically as she put up an innocent front after attacking him with the doll.

"Alright enough of that, cake!" Botan cheered as Kurama cut the cake and him and Keiko passed out the pieces.

The group had spread out as they ate their cake and Sayuri happened to notice one person without the chocolate treat. A person who happened to love chocolate almost as much as he enjoyed fighting. So grabbing a piece with a fork she headed over to tge loner in the corner away from everyone.

"Hey Hiei!" She greeted, taking a seat next to the fire demon she cared so much for. She held out the plate she got for him, it taking a bit to get him to finally take it in his hands. "Try it. Keiko did a wonderful job with it and it's purely chocolate so you'll love it."

"Hn, you say that about a lot of things Cat." he grumbled. Looking at the treat given to him.

"And I haven't led you wrong yet, have I?" She said giving the fire demon a small smile. He glared at her in return, though it held no true fire to it. Simply a look of annoyance that she was right.

Sayuri's eyes drifted from Hiei and briefly turned to the cake as she gathered another bite, placing it in her mouth. Her smile never fell as she looked from the cake to the group scattered across the other side of the room. She truly did enjoy spending time with those close to her.

Hiei took this chance as she looked away to take a bite of the piece of cake. His eyes widened slightly as the sweet taste of the human treat practically melted in his mouth from the spongy like substance. It sparked his annoyance slightly once again that Sayuri was once again correct on something he'd love to eat, but brushed it off as he ate another bite.

Sayuri looked away from their friends, who were not paying the two any mind, and glanced at the man beside her. She took in his surprised look and how he continued to eat the cale Keiko made. A smug smile tugged at her lips and she leaned her head on his shoulder causing him to stiffen and look down at her. Hiei inwardly grimaced at the expression her face held as she looked up at him through her long, dark lashes.

"So I'm guessing you like the cake then?" She asked batting her eyes at him, which was slightly out of character for the cat demon. He turned his head away and picked up another bite.

"Do you really need to ask Cat?" He questioned, eating his cake. Sayuri just smiled, all hints smugness gone, and remained leaning against him as she finished her cake.

"Thanks you guys for coming! It was great seeing you all again." Sayuri said to the four demons that had traveled from the Makai just to spend the day with her. The four announced they had to leave to return to their duties in the demon world and now the five demons stood outside the temple saying farewells.

"Anytime lass!" Beamed the windmaster "This was a lot of fun, it was!"

"It wasn't terrible." Suzuka mumbled, looking away from the short red head before him with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I'm just sorry you guys have to travel with him." She retorted earning chuckles from the three standing around them and a glare from Suzuka.

"He's not too bad as long as he refrains from having us call him beautiful. " Shishiwakamaru replied.

"Let me guess Shishi, you're always the one he asks to do just that." She laughed and Shishi nodded his head with an exasperated look on his face.

"Well we need to be leaving. It was nice to see you again Sayuri." The ice demon stated.

"It was great to see you all as well Touya. Make sure you tell Chu and Rinku I said hi."

"We will lass, don't you be worryin' now!" Jin assured waving as they entered the portal connected to the Makai.

Sayuri sighed seeing the portal close. It was going to be some time before she'd be able to see them again. They were important in the Makai, helping Mukuro out with patrols and keeping humans safe.

The cat frowned at the thought of Hiei's so called boss. The woman had a love for Hiei and it made Sayuri uncomfortable. What if Hiei chose Mukuro over her? She wasn't technically his mate, at least she didn't think she was, so he could easily choose Mukuro instead. Another sigh escaped her lips.

"Are you that sad to see them go?" A voice questioned, causing Sayuri to spin around to see who the owner was.

"Hiei..." The surprise from his sudden arrival fell from her face as she remembered the thoughts she just had about this certain demon before her. She looked down and leaned against the tree she had been at while she spoke with the group that departed moments ago.

"You didn't answer my question." Hiei stated, now standing directly in front of her now. Sometimes his speed surprised her; sure she was quick, and at times it seemed to rival the fire demon's swift movements, but it could never compare.

"It's not really them leaving that bothered me. I mean, yeah I'm sad to see them leave because they're my friends and I enjoy their company, but that's not why I was... Upset." She finally confessed after a few moments of silence. "I was just over thinking something is all. Nothing to be concerned abou-" As she spoke she lifted her eyes to look up at the man only to notice the odd detail about him. Upon his head sat one of those lame, cone party hats decorated with poka-dots and stars of various bright colors. Standing out greatly against his raven hair.

Hiei noticed that the girl's emerald eyes were focused solely on the top of his head, reminding him of what Yusuke had done. A blush dusted his cheeks as she stared at the blasted hat and to add to his irritation the girl smiled as a small laugh left her lips.

"Hiei... Why?" She could hardly speak while trying to not laugh at the temperamental demon, the last thing she wanted to do was make him mad at her.

"Yusuke..." He grumbled, crossing his arms across his chest. His response only caused the girl to laugh hrder, not being able to contain the noise any longer.

"How did he manage to sneak up on you?" Sayuri asked once her laughter calmed down.

"I don't have to explain what happened..." This time he looked away from her as he spoke and glared at whatever was to the right of him. Sayuri couldn't be sure if it was the trees or ground he was glaring at, but it was surprising that they didn't cath fire under his intense stare.

The red head stepped away from the tree and towards Hiei. She reached towards his face with one hand, turning it so he was facing her once again. Once she had his attention she removed the hat from his head and looked at it with distaste.

"I don't see why anyone would enjoy wearing this ridiculous things. They make anyone who wears them look silly." She mused tossing the hat to the side. "So Hiei should we go back inside?"

"Hn, no. Not yet."

"Why not? Is something wrong Hiei?" She didn't like the tone of his voice. It wasn't one she was used to hearing from the confident demon. He almost sounded nervous.

Silence dragged on as the demon in question refused to speak only making the cat worry even more.

"Hiei?"

"It's the day you came to the Ningenkai..."

"Yes, and it's been made very special thanks to you and everyone else here. What about it?"

"Isn't it a rule to give gifts during this human celebration?" Sayuri couldn't help the chuckle that escaped, earning a glare from the boy.

"No Hiei, it is not a rule. It's more of a tradition, but one I don't expect anyone to follow when it comes to me." She explained. A growing suspicion making her a bit nervous. "You didn't get me anything, did you?"

"Hn, Kurama dragged me with him, but nothing was good enough. It was all useless and meaningless junk."

Sayuri was shocked at hearing the word meaningless as he described the items he saw. Did that mean she truly meant something to him? Or was she mearly reading his intentions wrong?

"You don't have to give me anything Hiei. Really, the party and spending time with you and everyone was enough." She assured trying to brush off any surprise she had.

"You're annoying somethimes Cat... I do have something for you though." His blush from earlier deepened as he spoke.

"Y-you do?"

Hiei nodded and reached towards his neck, removing the jewel that alway hung there since Mukuro had returned it to him. He went to place it around Sayuri's neck, but she calmly stopped him.

"Hiei, that's your mother's tear gem. I-I appreciate the offer, but I can't take something so precious from you. Something that is meant to be with you. I wouldn't feel right doing so." She hated telling him no, but she knew how much that jewel meant to him, he shouldn't be giving it away.

"Like I said, Cat, annoying." He brushed her hands away and placed the necklace on her. He admired how it looked on her; resting against her chest, just above her heart. "I can give that gem to whoever I want. I wouldn't give it away to just anyone."

A tear fell down Sayuri's cheek. She looked down at the necklace, gently touching it with her fingers, and looked up into crimson eyes. "Thank you Hiei. I'll keep it safe. I promise." She closed the space between them and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. In return, Hiei wrapped his arms around her waist, keeping her close to him.

The cat leaned back in the hug to look into Hiei's overwhelming red eyes once again. After some decision, she leabed forward and placed her lips against his in a kis. One that he happily returned.

When they parted she rested her head against his shoulder once again as he held her close.

"Hiei... W-what am I to you?" Sayuri whispered. Silently hoping she hadn't ruined the moment. She felt better when she felt Hiei's arms tighten around her.

"My mate. No one else can have you." He stated confidently. Sayuri smiled at his answer and snuggled closer to the demon, her mate.

"Good, no one else can have you either then." She stated causing a smirk to pull at Hiei's lips. Neither demon wanted anyone other than the one they held. This birthday had been like no other for Sayuri, but it was one she'd never forget and probably the best by far. She had gotten the best present of all, her lifelong mate, and she couldn't have been happier.


End file.
